Night Terrors
by Thebestbookiveread
Summary: AU. Strange. I'm weird like that. Um... I'd put something useful here but... there's just no words. Rated T because I'm safe like that.


**A/N: Just a little season sex fic because all the cool kids are doing it these days.**

**Whoops. Did I say sex? I mean six*. Because have you seen much sex going on lately *rants for two hours and then cries on her byitch's shoulder* "...and why can't they just kiss once in a while..." *ranting goes on* "...I mean really though they keep almost dying..." and then my byitch slaps me and tells me to STFU**

_**To my Writer-Monkey, Byitch, and Greekian – Happy Birthday.**_

**Disclaimer: So One Direction's album was illegally leaked last night and – "**_**Cassie! No one cares!" – **_**Fine then. I don't own Castle.**

Her nose was red and she was throwing up, but she still wanted to go to work. "Just for a few hours, Castle, I'll be fine."

"No, Beckett, stay in bed, please? For me?" he asked. She glared daggers at him but he didn't budge. "I'll be right back," he murmured instead.

She searched the bed, throwing the sheets around, looked on the floor, and under the bed – until she found what she was looking for on the nightstand – the television remote. "Aha," she celebrated quietly, crawling back into bed.

A short while later Rick came back into the room with a white rag that was sagging slightly – Kate could tell it was soaked in cold water. He silently sat on his side of the bed before putting it gently on top of her forehead.

"Thank-you," she hummed, going to give him a hug, but rather sloppily molesting his chest. "Urgh," she groaned, rolling over, eyes flittering shut, "I love you."

He whispers his reply softly into the silent night, "Love you, too."

. . .

A week later they're on a lunch break at Remy's discussing wedding plans in hushed whispers, and she can feel her face growing red. "Castle, we're not getting married in Area 51. You can't even get there, how do you expect to have a wedding there?"

He frowned. Good point. "How about just outside of Area 51, then?"

"In a hot, Nevada desert?" she fired back. "Nope."

"Fine then how about –" he was interrupeted by her phone going off, and she quickly pressed it to her ear.

"Beckett," she paused and Castle could faintly hear Esposito reading off an address in Beckett's ear, "Yep, we're on our way," she said, clicking the 'end' key. "Come on, let's go."

They climbed into her car and she was driving for about an hour before they pulled into a shady-looking warehouse. They both grabbed their vests and slid them on over their heads before Beckett was holding her gun in front of her, kicking the warehouse door open.

"NYPD," she hollered through the room. It was covered in boxes and not a lot of color could be found, "NYPD, is anyone here?" there was a sound of gunfire and she was tackled down, Rick sheilding her from the bullet that whizzed past them.

She dragged them behind a few boxes, slowly letting her head turn the corner to check for their company. She shot a few times in their direction, and got them in the leg. "Ow!" he squealed, dropping to the ground.

"You're under arrest," she said as they stalked over to the man grasping onto his knee, gasping for air. They barely got close to him when he suddenly grabbed the gun and shot Castle expertly, straight in between his eyes.

"Rick!" she squealed as the suspect was making a break for it. She heard sirens and knew they'd take care of them as she fell on the floor, next to her fiance. "Rick," she repeated, but she knew it was too late.

"Kate," he murmured, "Love you. . . always," before his eyes slipped shut.

"No!" she screamed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She put her ear by his mouth and couldn't hear anything. "No!"

"Beckett," Kevin whispered to her, pulling her blood-covered body off of Castle's limp one, "He's gone."

"No!" she shrieked, sitting up abruptly. She batted her eyelashes and felt a soothing, famliar hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Kate?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed, curling into his arms. "Thanks for asking, Colin."

**A/N: COLIN HUNT AHHH lol I had to for my Greekian she loves Colin so LOLOLOLOL. No plot really, this doesn't make sense I mean she was dreaming about her love for Castle meanwhile she's with Colin..? I dunno. SHE WANTS CASTLE'S D – "CASSIE!" okay. Anyways. She wants... ... I... ... #FailEnding**

**P.S. I know I said season six in the beginning but... I'm . .. I'm a liar. Anyways, I didn't delete it because I needed you to all hear my rant.**


End file.
